The Last Dragonborn and the Return of The World-Eater
by TheDeathlyMarshmallows
Summary: The heroic tale of Siri the Wanderer, the Champion of Azura and the Last Dragonborn who, as Aranea Ienith comments, "only stumbled into her own destiny due to being severely directionally challenged".
1. A Lack of Direction and Guidance

_Authors Notes: So, this will be the story of Siri the Wanderer, a female Nord Dragonborn. _

_I've tried to do it in a slightly different style, writing it as though it slots more-or-less straight into the lore e.g. it was 'written' by Adonato Leotelli who is an Imperial bard and writer you can meet in-game. Therefore, in keeping with his desire to write '__The legends and history of Skyrim made to excite and inspire', this story valiantly tries, and sometimes struggles, to portray Siri in a positive light (mainly due to all evidence to the contrary). _

_It also includes notes from other characters that Siri meets along her journey, who are far more truthful about her personality and deeds than Adonato ever is. Each note is given a number in brackets e.g. (1) or (2), and if you scroll down to the bottom you will find the corresponding notes there. I thought this would be the best way to do it so the story itself can be read uninterrupted, but if you lovely readers would prefer the notes to be in brackets and embedded in the story itself, I can do that for the following chapters._

_Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**The Last Dragonborn and the Return of The World-Eater**

* * *

_The Tale of Siri the Wanderer, The Last Dragonborn and Champion of Azura_

_Written by Adonato Leotelli_

_With Notes by Aranea Ienith, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, Delphine, Arngeir, Elenwen, and many others_

* * *

_I._

_A __Mild__ **[Complete]** Lack of Direction Followed by a __Questionable__ **[Valiant]** Attempt at Guidance __(1)_

* * *

It was on a Morndas, the 1st of Evening Star, 4E 201, when Aranea Ienith first laid eyes on Siri the Wanderer.

She had expected her, as Azura had foretold her coming, yet the young Nord herself seemed to have stumbled upon the Shrine of Azura quite by accident. (2)

Our heroine slowly mounted the steps to the top of the Shrine with a map clutched tightly in her gloved hands. Apparently her current surroundings were not exactly what she had expected, for she rolled up the map and attached it back onto her belt with a sigh. Then she turned to Aranea, who stood beside the altar (3), as if only just noticing her, though she did not appear agitated or troubled by the other's presence.

"This isn't Winterhold." Were the first words Aranea heard her say, more of a statement than a query, as snowflakes danced around her. Some got caught in her tousled blonde hair and on her fur clothing. They glittered briefly for a moment, then melted away, only to be replaced by others.

"Azura has seen your coming, traveller," The Dark Elf replied, as she had practiced so many times before (4), "It was not curiosity, but fate, that has led you here."

The Nord looked confused at this. She narrowed her eyes slightly, scrunched up her nose. A hand drifted warily to the hilt of the sword in its sheathe, resting on the left side of her hip. "Seen my coming?" She echoed, tasting the words for herself, trying to work them out. "What do you mean?"

Aranea feared her answers would do little to ease the traveller's curiosity (5), yet she knew she must say them. For those were the words she had seen herself saying before. Those were the words Azura deemed necessary for her Champion to hear. "Azura has given me the gift of foresight. I had a vision of you walking up the steps to this altar long before you were born."

The expression on the Nord's face indicated to Aranea that she was now more bewildered than ever. It was, after all, a lot to take in.

Aranea pressed on. "You have been chosen to be her champion. I know it is unexpected, but do not worry. It will all unfold as she has predicted."

There was a very long silence at this, wherein the newly declared Champion stared most blankly at Aranea and Aranea stared back resolutely. The atmosphere became a little uncomfortable (6) when the blonde unfastened a leather waterskin from her belt and took a decidedly long draught. Of course, it is most likely that there was only water contained within and that our heroine had not inherited the unquenchable Nordic appetite for mead (7). A Champion of Azura would need to have their wits about them, not have them dulled and impaired instead.

"Very well." The Champion of Azura eventually replied, wiping her mouth with the back of a hand and fastening the waterskin back onto her belt. "What does Azura need?"

Aranea was a little surprised by how easily the young Nord had accepted such a grand telling of her own destiny, but who was she to question Azura's champion? (8)

"You must go to a fortress, endangered by water, yet untouched by it. Inside, you will find an elven mage who can turn the brightest star as black as night." Aranea said, finding the confused look on the other woman's face somewhat endearing this time around (9). "It is cryptic, I know, but Azura's signs are never wrong. I believe the fortress may refer to Winterhold. Ask if they know this elven enchanter."

Another pause as the Champion processed the information and surely memorized it with her quick and clever mind.

And then, "If you had a vision about all this before I was even born, how come you haven't completely figured out this cryptic riddle yet?"

It was now Aranea's turn to take a few moments before replying. In all honesty, she was not accustomed to having her actions questioned - not by those she had just met and especially not by someone who had **[only stumbled into their own destiny due to being severely directionally challenged]** (10) yet to prove herself worthy, though it was surely only a matter of time. "I...well..."

The Nord woman raised her brows at the Dark Elf, seeming somewhat unimpressed at Aranea's lack of a clear cut response.

"It was not Azura's will." Aranea tried to explain, sounding fairly flustered (11), much to her own annoyance. "It is your destiny and yours alone. It is not for me to meddle in such affairs."

"So you can set me off on what I assume is a highly dangerous journey to become Azura's champion, but you can't actually help me complete such a task?"

"No."

"Despite being a Priestess of Azura?"

"You are correct."

The Champion eyed Aranea for a moment, with a look of faint amusement on her face, and then conceded, "Alright then, I shall figure out what this message means myself. But not before I've rested my feet for a moment!"

* * *

She had leisurely sat herself down on one of the crates beside Aranea's small encampment, rubbing her hands together vigorously, though Aranea supposed it did little to actually warm them. She asked why Aranea didn't have a fire - "Don't you freeze up here?" - and Aranea told her that it was unnecessary; her blue robes were heavy and warm and her attention was always focused on worshipping Azura. She did not notice the cold.

The Champion didn't look convinced but she let the answer slide without question. When she opened her mouth to speak again, she was moving one of the crates in front of her so that she could rest her feet atop it (12). "I'd like to know more about Azura."

"She is the Goddess of Dawn and Dusk. Azura sees into the Twilight of the future, and guides her followers through it." Aranea found herself responding without hesitation. It was something she herself had been taught from a young age to say, all those years ago in Morrowind.

"Where did this shrine come from?"

"My people, the Dunmer, built it." Aranea said, not without a small sense of pride (13). "We fled from Morrowind after Vvardenfell erupted almost two hundred years ago. Those of us who were faithful to Azura were given a vision that led us away from the island before the worst came. This shrine is our thanks to her. That none will forget that she watches over us all."

The Champion appeared to be remarkably impressed by this, casting her eyes up at the colossal statue that towered above them. It seemed to Aranea that the young woman was truly seeing it for the first time, truly appreciating its magnificence (14).

The Dark Elf's feeling of pride inflated, encompassed her like the loving guidance of Azura, though she did all she could to hide it (15).

Then the Champion turned her gaze back onto Aranea, her startling blue eyes seemed softer all of a sudden. Sadder. "Are you all alone here?"

The question tore through Aranea without warning, rooted her to the spot, paralysed her in the shadow of Azura's statue. Her tongue felt numb all of a sudden, words struggling to form in her mouth (16). For the first time in a long time, she felt the harshness of the bitter air as it beat against her. "Yes," She managed, with great effort, "There were others at first, but Azura's visions tested everyone's faith. One by one, they left. Afraid to know their own future. But I refuse to abandon the shrine. The visions are a gift. Azura warns me of tragedy, war, death, before it happens." She glanced up at her face set in stone so high above them. Watching, waiting, all-knowing. "I won't leave her guidance."

Our heroine seemed to realise this was a delicate topic for the other woman, so she offered a small smile - of condolences? Comfort? Sympathy? - and went back to staring at her feet, the scuffed iron boots that looked as though they had walked the world (17).

"What if I complete Azura's task? If I become her champion?" Her voice floated by, uplifting and thick with a Nordic accent. "Might you leave the Shrine then? Might you journey with me?"

Aranea frowned, clasped her hands together nervously. She had not expected such a proposal (18).

The Nord continued, "You wouldn't be leaving her guidance because you'd be accompanying her champion, helping to keep me safe." She grinned, such a warm and welcoming sight to behold (19), "You may be able to see a lot of the world from atop this Shrine, but how about going out and exploring it with me instead?"

Aranea's frown worsened, brows knit together and lips pressed tightly together in a harsh line (20).

"...You could spread the word of Azura to all we meet." The Champion suggested casually, with a slight shrug.

Aranea looked up briefly to the altar, to Azura's statue, then back down to this young woman's scuffed boots, lifting her eyes only once more to view the world laid out before them.

"I accept your proposition." She said, somewhat amazed at her own response as it was leaving her mouth (21), "However, it is yet to be seen if you will return from Azura's task."

"I will return!" The Nord responded instantaneously, jumping up from her resting spot and picking up her sword, "What is a little quest to find a fortress and an elven mage to the Dragonborn, after all?" (22)

Her words left a profound impact on Aranea, which the Nord was utterly oblivious to as she hopped past the Priestess and down the steps, onwards to her journey. It was only when she had reached the bottom of the Shrine and was starting off towards the mountains once more that Aranea called out to her. She had to be sure she hadn't misheard.

"_Dragonborn?!_"

"Aye!" The young woman's voice reached back to Aranea, quiet and hard to make out over the howling of the wind. "The last one, apparently!"

Aranea squinted, saw the figure through the snow flurries offer her a wave before disappearing from sight altogether (23).

* * *

(1) **Aranea's corrections in brackets**

(2) **Aranea's note:** _She walked by at least eight times, scratching her head and looking highly confused. She also fell over a rock twice. Highly embarrassing to behold._

(3) **Aranea's note:**_ With a look of complete disdain on my face, might I add._

(4) **Aranea's note:**_ A complete waste of time. She wasn't at all moved or touched by the sheer significance of what I was saying._

(5) **Aranea's note:**_ Understatement of the century._

(6) **Aranea's note:**_ It was the worst experience of my life._

(7) **Aranea's note:** _It was definitely mead._

(8) **Aranea's note:**_ I asked this question to myself at least a thousand times over the course of our journey together._

(9) **Aranea's note:**_ No, I didn't._

(10) **Aranea's corrections in brackets**_**  
**_

(11) **Aranea's note:**_ I did no such thing._

(12) **Aranea's note:**_ I found this personally unacceptable and rude and wanted to set her on fire. Thankfully Azura gave me the strength not to._

(13) **Aranea's note:**_ Have you seen it? It's absolutely massive and made out of solid rock. It dominates the landscape completely. What have your people done? Made some wooden huts that are all exactly the same dull brown colour? Yes. Exactly. That's what I thought._

(14) **Aranea's note:** _It is sort of hard to miss, though._

(15) **Aranea's note:**_ That's because I happen to have manners._

(16) **Aranea's note:**_ I may well have had indigestion._

(17) **Aranea's note:**_ Absolutely could have done with a clean. Has she no dignity?_

(18) **Aranea's note:**_ I would like to emphasize the fact that we had literally only just met._

(19) **Aranea's note:**_ Also slightly lopsided._

(20) **Aranea's note:**_ That just happens to be the way my face looks, actually._

(21) **Aranea's note:**_ I am amazed to this day._

(22) **Aranea's note:** _She was clearly quite up herself. Most uncouth._

(23) **Aranea's note:**_ Sadly to return within the next fortnight._

* * *

_Authors Notes: I hope I managed to write the date correctly at the beginning of the story, but I'm not completely Elder Scrolls savvy so if I did it wrong somebody please correct me! _

_ANYWAY_

_I hope you enjoyed reading it and any reviews, no matter how long or short, will make me so happy I will melt. Or at least come very close._

_x_


	2. By Azura, By Azura, By Azura!

_Authors Notes: Spoilers for the quest: The Black Star - thought it doesn't completely accurately follow what happens, to say the least! Anyway, this chapter concludes the quest the Dragonborn is given by Azura, so that Aranea Ienith is now Siri's companion on her travels as Dragonborn in the following chapters._

* * *

_II._

_By Azura, By Azura, By Azura!_

* * *

Their first meeting was strange, all that time ago. It occurred to Aranea only afterwards that they had not even exchanged names, yet they had agreed to become travelling companions (1).

It also truly hit her that she had agreed to leave the Shrine of Azura, which her own people had built, of whom she was the last to protect. And not only would she be leaving it, drifting away from Azura's powerful presence as the others had so fearfully done, but she would be leaving to journey with a Dragonborn (2).

_"The last one, apparently!"_

As Aranea stood cast in the shadow of Azura's statue, rather than comfort her, the idea of it all suddenly filled her with a creeping sense of dread (3).

* * *

_What if the Champion died on her quest for Azura?_

_What if she could not fulfil her destiny as Dragonborn?_

_Which was more important? Azura's path for her or the path of the Dragonborn?_

_Could she walk down both paths? Would that be too difficult? Was it too much to ask for one person?_

_Could she really battle dragons head on and hope to win?_

_Why did she smile when her life was going to be full of strife and struggling?_

_Why did she not despair?_

All of these questions, and more, floated round Aranea's head as she waited anxiously for the Champion to return (4).

* * *

Aranea had heard that the dragons had returned to the world once more, of course.

Not so much from travellers or pilgrims, but rather from the dragons themselves when one occasionally decided to fly overhead. Their roars were terrible and their wings made the very fabric of the world tremble when they beat against the wind.

She always ducked under her small tent, kept silent and still, watched with a mixture of awe and terror as the beast soared across the sky.

Magnificent and dreadful.

As she waited for the Dragonborn, she wondered how the Nord ever thought she stood a chance (5).

* * *

It had not yet been a fortnight when our heroine returned to the Shrine, victorious and modest (6) with Azura's Star in hand.

Relief washed over Aranea as the Champion handed the Star over to her - not only because Azura's most precious artefact had been returned, but because the Champion was also safe (7). "You never told me your name." The Dark Elf said as she glanced over the Star.

"Siri." The young Nord replied with a smile. "Some call me Siri the Wanderer." (8)

Aranea nodded. "My name is Aranea Ienith."

"An interesting name." (9)

Siri, somewhat weary from her long trek, seated herself on one of the crates and watched carefully as Aranea studied the Star.

"I shall have to ask Azura to restore it to its original purity." The Priestess explained, before moving to the altar and communing with the Daedric Princess herself (10). After a moment she turned back to Siri, looking a little bemused (11). "Azura wishes to speak to you herself, Champion."

And so our heroine got to her feet once more and faced the statue of Azura with steely determination in her eyes. As nobody bar herself was privy to the conversation, it is safe to assume that Azura thanked her endlessly for her courage and begged but one more favour of her (12). The soul of Malyn Varen, a terrible sorcerer who had done great evil in his life, still resided in the Star and had to be purged. Only two options remained to Siri the Wanderer.

She could wait for the Star to fade back into Oblivion (though it would take one hundred years or so - and as a Nord she had no such lifespan to give) or she could enter the Star itself and personally banish Malyn's evil soul (13).

Siri did not hesitate to give her answer (14), such was her bravery. "Send me into the Star. I will prove myself worthy of the title you have given me!"

The Dragonborn then vanished from sight to do battle with Malyn Varen, leaving Aranea to pray for her safe return (15).

* * *

As there is no way of knowing what exactly transpired within the depths of Azura's Star (16), the author has taken the liberty of sketching together an idea of the great battle our heroine surely endured (17):

_Lightning crashed overhead and dark tendrils of the most evil magicka swirled around the rocky ground. The Champion of Azura waved a hand, brushing some of the magicka aside as if it were a mere mild annoyance._

_"Hark! What evil lurks in such a divine artefact?" She called, her powerful voice cutting through the wretched silence._

_"It is I!" A cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows, more demon than man, "Malyn Varen!"_

_"Avast! You scoundrel, you dog! You will pay in blood for what you have done!" Siri roared, running towards her foe with her trusty steel sword in hand._

_Malyn the treacherous and terrible raised his staff and the two clashed together with such force that their entire surroundings shook. _

_"Do not forget where you are, Champion!" Malyn drawled, "If you are not careful, you will shatter the Star completely!"_

_"I am incapable of such a heinous act," Siri replied through grit teeth, "My intentions are pure and good! Azura trusts and guides me! I cannot lose!"_

_Malyn let out a terrible laugh as the two drew away from one another once more. As Siri raised her sword arm, ready to strike again, Malyn disappeared from sight._

_"Coward! Villain!" Siri called, and rightly so as the sorcerer conjured his minions to do his battle for him. Out from the darkness they crawled, vile and wretched monsters._

_But The Champion did not fear and stood her ground. Relentlessly she fought and slayed, hundreds upon hundreds of the beasts. Malyn had not expected such courage and determination, and found his magicka soon depleted._

_He appeared once more, a few feet away from her, breathing heavily. "You are no average mortal. What exactly are you? What is your name?"_

_"I am called Siri the Wanderer," The Champion answered solemnly, staring Malyn down, "The Champion of Azura and the Last Dragonborn!"_

_The last word left her mouth with all the power of a great dragon shout, blasting the dark tendrils of magicka apart. She rushed forward, sword arm raised, and Malyn could do nothing but watch in awe as his doom approached him._

_"Back to the darkest depths of Oblivion with you, fiend!" Siri roared as she swung her sword down heavily, cutting straight through the evil Malyn Varen._

_There was a sudden bright light that exploded out and encompassed everything, bringing Siri the Wanderer triumphantly back to the Shrine of Azura (18)._

* * *

Siri found herself back beside the altar, atop the Shrine of Azura, the cold wind a pleasantry after the heat of battle. Aranea was waiting for her (19) and extended a hand which Siri thankfully clasped, feeling a little unsteady on her feet.

"You did it." Aranea said, amazed (20).

"Aye," Siri replied with a grin, "I am the Champion of Azura, after all."

Aranea let out a laugh (21) and led the young woman down the few steps to her small encampment. "You must rest." She said, helping Siri to sit down on her bedroll. "Though I have something of importance to tell you."

Siri glanced up at her with a raised brow.

"While you were in the Star, Azura gave me a vision." (22) The Priestess revealed, sitting on one of the crates. "Her last, she said. I have never been without Azura's foresight since escaping Morrowind. I don't know what to do."

"I thought you were to journey with me?" Siri asked pleasantly, reaching for a green apple in one of the sacks and taking a bite (23).

"Yes, about that..." Aranea began, shifting uncomfortably on her seat, "I find myself not so sure of my previous answer-"

"What else are you to do? You said yourself that Azura will grant you no more visions."

"That may well be, but I cannot shake the feeling that if I were to journey with you, I would surely need to have the foresight I am now so tragically lacking."

Siri frowned and paused mid-chew. "What do you mean?"

Aranea glanced the Dragonborn up and down with an expression of mild distaste (24). "Well, you have a difficult path set out before you that you seem utterly unprepared for. Chances are you will encounter many perils that you will not know how to defeat. Foresight is practically a necessity for any companion who travels with you and wishes to live."

Siri gave a laugh, choking momentarily on the apple chunk still in her mouth before swallowing it, and then said "You never told me you had such a splendid humour on you, Aranea!" (25)

The Dark Elf watched quietly as Siri finished off the apple and then leisurely submerged herself underneath the blankets on the bedroll. After only a few moments, the soft sound of snoring filled the air (26). It seemed Siri, more than Aranea, had decided that the two would stick together from now on.

_Besides_, Aranea mused to herself, glancing up to the great statue looming above them, _Who was she to question the Champion of Azura?_

* * *

(1) **Aranea's Note:**_ I regretted my decision almost immediately._

(2) **Aranea's Note:**_ Not as much of an honour as you would think._

(3) **Aranea's Note:**_ I had also just spotted a dragon._

(4) **Aranea's Note:** _These are actually all questions that Adonato has added for dramatic effect. I was, in contrast, spending my time drinking soup and worshipping Azura. Also watching travellers getting mauled by Snowy Sabre Cats._

(5) **Aranea's Note:** _There was a definite and utterly inarguable 0% chance of her succeeding in any of her endeavours as Dragonborn if it were not for me and countless others. She is an absolute calamity of a person._

(6) **Aranea's Note:** _She was neither of those things. She was bedraggled and bloody and looked as though she might die at any given moment. She also said, and I quote: 'I am literally the best Champion of Azura there has ever been and ever will be'._

(7) **Aranea's Note**_**:**__ And also leaning on me heavily, trying not to faint._

(8) **Aranea's Note:**_ Mainly because she tells them to._

(9) **Aranea's Note:**_ Adonato is being generous with his wording. She actually said: 'You Dunmer and your weird names. What's wrong with just being called Helga or Gerda? So much easier to remember and pronounce." I chose to ignore the comment on account of it being catastrophically idiotic and offensive._

(10) **Aranea's Note:**_ We're on very good terms. Had quite a few chats with her during my time at the Shrine. Turns out she's quite a fan of mudcrabs, as it happens. She thinks they're 'cute'._

(11) **Aranea's Note:**_ I was absolutely shaken to the very centre of my soul. I literally felt as though the world was crashing down around me. It took months to fully recover from the shock and confusion of the situation._

(12) **Aranea's Note:**_ Adonato evidently has no grasp of how Daedric Princesses operate._

(13) **Aranea's Note:**_ So, let's be honest, she only really had one choice. Which makes it not so much a choice as a demand._

(14) **Aranea's Note:**_ It took her two hours and plenty of sips of mead from her waterskin._

(15) **Aranea's Note:**_ I had a nap._

(16) **Adonato's Note:**_ Our valiant heroine has always humbly refused to describe what was surely a legendary battle against Malyn Varen. Her modesty knows no bounds._

(17) **Aranea's Note:**_ Try to imagine the exact opposite of everything you are about to read and you will absolutely gain a far more truthful account of what probably happened._

(18) **Aranea's Note:**_ After reading this, I was stuck in a laughing fit for almost an entire week._

(19) **Aranea's Note:**_ I had just woken up and was beginning a prayer to Azura when she all but landed on top of me out of nowhere. Rude and utterly uncalled for._

(20) **Aranea's Note:**_ I practically had an aneurysm. _

(21) **Aranea's Note:**_ The absurdity of the moment had gotten to me, alright?_

(22) **Aranea's Note:**_ That or I had eaten something bad and had a very strange dream._

(23) **Aranea's Note:**_ It was my last apple. MY LAST APPLE._

(24) **Adonato's Note:**_ This is no reflection on Siri the Wanderer herself. Aranea is known to dislike almost everyone she meets, whether or not they happen to be a legendary heroine._

(25) **Aranea's Note:**_ I don't. I was telling the truth._

(26) **Aranea's Note:**_ Her snoring rivals the intensity of every single war fought across Tamriel in every single era._

* * *

_Authors Notes: There we go, two chapters to set the scene for the rest of the fic! There'll be more interactions between Siri and Aranea (and many others!) as the fic continues! I hope all the hits on the story so far have been from people who enjoyed reading it! (Shameless subtle hint that reviews would make my life worth living)._

_x_


End file.
